A Pinch of Crimson
Red Clouds approach the Hidden Cloud Village! The wind fluttered through the black robes of the trespassers, who had long since taken to the sky, their faces covered by the numerous clouds protecting the village. There, in midair, floated two unwelcome guests, both with the exact same eyes. Within the right socket of both individuals rested a rippled purple eye, home to numerous tomoe. Their left eyes possessed by a unique, red and black pattern. As the clouds gave in to their presence, more and more features of the duo became visible. They had slipped past any barriers, seemingly phasing through any inanimate objects on their way there. They were there, at that very moment, but at the same time, present within another dimension, another universe. Though they may have been possible to track down through vision alone, there chakra, as it existed within another dimension, was not possible to detect. Soaring high in the sky with the clouds covering their bodies, even vision would have failed any otherwise stationed spectators. "He's here." The feminine voice of one of the figures declared, her exquisite beauty lingering with every slice of wind. "It's best if we begin now. Take anymore time, they'll find us. I'm sure of it." The voice belonged to none other than the once historic, and well respected Sayuri Senju, whom had recently partaken in a gruesome battle against her father, reminiscent of the dull, emotionless expression she wore across her face. Closing her eyes, she laid her palms out before her, beginning to gather energy from around the environment to produce a structure through her unique Metal Release Kekkei Genkai. The presence of several nearby biomes allowed her to gather energy like she had never before. With immense speed, and efficiency, a large, metallic sphere began to form before her eyes. Around the nation, bits and pieces of chakra, metals, and orbs began to leave their homes. From the polar, tropical, volcanic, desert, and swamp portions of Kumogakure, Sayuri drew together elements, using them to compose a massive meteor. The size of the ball grew with each given second, engulfing a better part of the village with a dark black shadow. The meteor continued to grow, until it was triple the size of the floating fortress they were looking down at. It continued to grow, however, even after surpassing the size of the entire village. Sayuri looked towards her partner, who bore the same, expressionless face as her. He was a rather tall, but feeble man, his dark black hair spilling over his forehead. She nodded to him, indicating it was time to initiate their attack. The entire meteor suddenly erupted into black flames, from the very top to the very bottom. The whole meteor blazed as if it were a miniature sun, with the flames of hell providing it with heat comparable of it's original. With a new sun so close to the village itself, the building complexes beneath the village began to boil and burst, melting away at the many citizens inhabiting the area. The ball of metal retained it's magnetic properties, proving it's worth against the shinobi who gathered to oppose it. Sayuri floated away from the meteor as a jolt of lightning headed her way, only for the attack to suddenly pass her, and take aim at the meteor instead. Confusion filled the shinobi of Kumogakure, who continuously fired away, utilizing their signature lightning nature techniques. Though they aimed for the duo, the meteor instead attracted their attacks, consuming them instantaneously. This certain trait of Sayuri's metal was known as Hiraishin (ひらいしん, Lightning Rod), where it acted literally as a lightning rod, attracting any form of electricity and dispelling it with it's immense level of conductivity. It was perfect for a village who possessed affinity towards Lightning Release. Sayuri closed her eyes again, concentrating on the many villagers below. Suddenly, the villagers were raised from the ground, and forced towards the blazing, meteoric sun against their will. Retaining it's magnetic properties, Sayuri's sun gave off a unique screech, targeting the bits of iron within each citizens bloodstream to attract them towards the meteor. Screams filled the sky, as innocent bystanders were burned before they even made contact with the flames. Such intense heat, it continued to destroy the village. Resisting the magnetic trance by a method unknown to even members of their own kin, Sayuri and Yuniku awaited the arrival of the Raikage. It was for the beast resting within him that they had come in the first place. Whether he wanted to or not, the meteor would force the man out of his office within a moments notice.